Metamorph's Chronicles Book 1
by ThorneBerries
Summary: Serafina has always wanted to attend school at the magnificent castle that she had always lived in the shadow of. Now, she finally gets to walk onto the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! There will be at least seven of these, following Serafina through her Hogwarts years and possibly even beyond.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the early 1980's, a girl with shifting hair colors was born to an already large family of four. The elder brothers of the girl watched her hair curiously. They looked to their father and saw that his hair was a bright sunny blonde, meaning that he was happy. They weren't all that excited, as they were only three years old. The only thing they knew was that this thing would take the already limited attention they got away. Both parents had demanding jobs and the boys usually spent their weekdays with their distant cousins, the Weasleys. Their mother was from the family, but on a different branch than Arthur. They looked to her and say her smiling down at them. They knew they were still the apple of her eye, even if there was a new baby to care for. When they looked back to the infant, they felt differently about her, like they were supposed to protect her, and they would. Until the day she grew enough to protect herself, they would give her all their time and energy.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters are Better

A small girl and a German Sheppard sat on the front steps of their home just outside of Hogsmeade. It wasn't even dawn yet but she sat with the dog, waiting for Baxter, the family owl, to bring the mail. Today, there would hopefully be a special letter for her; a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been waiting for one her whole life and today was the day they sent them out. Her brothers had been anticipating theirs so they could floo over to Diagon Alley and buy their new books. One of her brothers stood by the kitchen window, watching his beloved little sister watch the night sky. She would most definitely receive her letter. She was a metamorphmagus, just like their father had been. When dawn came around, the children's mother rose and was surprised to see two of her children already awake.

"Cole, go wake your brother. It's his turn to help with breakfast," she sighed. She knew that Kade would never be up before the sun. Cole nodded and hurried upstairs. Both boys came hurtling down the stairs and breakfast was made cheerfully.

"Serafina, dear, come inside. Breakfast is ready, Baxter will be here soon," Mother called. Serafina did not move. She was watching the clouds, now that the sun had risen. Someone had gotten up early and was flying a kite. It had been like this the day another letter came, bearing bad news. That was the day they all learned that their father had died, killed by a Death Eater. Of course, she knew that the Death Eaters were gone now, but, she couldn't help but wonder. Maybe she was just a squib with weird genes. Her daddy had always told her she was one in a million. Finally, she saw the familiar lopsided flight pattern of Baxter. He had injured himself years ago and never really gotten over it.

"Mummy, Mummy! He's here! He's here!" Serafina shouted. She waited patiently as her mother went through the mail, slowly and tauntingly. Finally, she came upon a stack of familiar envelopes. There were three this year, instead of two. Serafina Louisa Connolly had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

As Serafina stood just outside of Mr. Olivander's shop, she shook slightly. She thought she felt her daddy's hand rest on her shoulder, but it was just her imagination. _Daddy's dead, he has been for three years,_ she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and entered the shop. Serafina hoped she would get a wand like her father had, a 10" Oak Pheonix tail feather, but she doubted she would get anywhere close to that. There was a boy in the shop with bleach blonde hair, like her daddy had when he would read to her at night. He was with a tall, skinny woman with half brown hair and half flaxen hair. Serafina unconsciously mirrored the color for a second, then set it back to a flaming burgundy. The boy had turned just in time to see the flicker. He looked at her oddly so she set her hair to match her mother's. The boy still looked at her but his mother turned and shot an uneasy look at Serafina and Mrs. Connolly. The strange woman grabbed her son's hand and quickly pulled him out of the wand shop.

"Here to find a wand for the little lady?" asked a spindly old man from behind the long desk.

"Yes, Mr. Olivander, I am Maria Wesley Connolly. Do you remember me?" Mrs. Connolly asked in a very sweet voice.

"Of course I do. You came in just as soon as you turned eleven then went of to get the trace put on you. You have grown into a beautiful woman. This must be your daughter. What's the little beauty's name?" Mr. Olivander had a voice that was probably once very pleasant but had been roughened over the years.

"I'm Serafina," she said timidly.

"I see, and you must be a metamorphmagus, form the reaction Narcissa Malfoy had. I don't usually pick sides but that woman can be downright nasty sometimes," Olivander rambled.

"Yes-, but-" Serafina started.

"Oh yes, you are here for your wand. Hm, we'll start out with Oak, your father had an oak wand, if I'm not mistaken. He was Thomas Connolly, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"He died. I know, very sad, very sad for a girl to loose her father at such a young age. Oak and Pheonix feather first, then how about Hippogriff talon, Veela hair, Dragon heartstring, then Unicorn tail hair? Yes, that ought to do it, but then again, what about Ebony or Redwood? After the Oak, after the Oak..." He muttered to himself.

"Sir, what if none of them choose me?" Serafina asked.

"Then you get to roam the back and search for it, but I can usually get them within the first few tries."

"Okay."

As she tried the first three, they all leapt out of her hand and back into their box. When she came to the fourth, it glowed faintly red then shot out a stream of fire. Olivander tutted and handed her a 9" Oak Unicorn hair core wand. It was beautifully detailed, with little Unicorns running around the grip area and a singular Unicorn stallion at the tip of the wand. In between the Unicorns was a faint vine pattern that was barely noticeable. A soft breeze swirled throughout the room, carrying the whinny of a Unicorn and the smell of summer grass.

"There you are. You now have a wand of your own. Have a wonderful time at Hogwarts and come see me for any repairs," Olivander said softly. Serafina nodded and hurried out with her mother.

"Okay now, it's time for your robes. Go in this shop and they will start your fitting immediately, we have reservations," her mother told Serafina. Serafina nodded and was fitted with her robes within fifteen minutes. When she walked back ont the street, her mother was there, holding a cat carrier. The inhabitant of the carrier was a black persian cat with sharp green eyes and a collar that matched Serafina's favorite hair color, bright burgundy.

"Mommy, is that my school pet?" Serafina asked hopefully. Both of her brothers had pets. Cole had a falcon and Kade had a ferret. Mommy had sent a letter in to Professor Dumbledore before they went to school.

"Yes, but you have to brush her every night, or else her coat will matt," Mommy said, smiling. Serafina nodded and they went in search of the twins.

* * *

><p>Time Skip (Train Day)<p>

Hustling students, teachers yelling, and trunks flying every which way. The business of Hogwarts students coming to school on the first day of term engulfed Serafina. Cole pointed her to Hagrid and then left to get a ride to the castle. She quickly ran up to the half giant and followed him to some boats. When they finally arrived at the castle, she found herself next to the pale haired boy.

"Hello, we met in the wand shop, remember?" Serafina said, her hair flickering between the three she had used on that day.

"Oh, yes, I remember you. What family are you from?" the boy asked.

I am Serafina Connolly. Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy, I am going to be in Slytherin," he boasted.

"Really? How do you know before the sorting ceremony? Were your parents both Slytherins? My daddy was a Griffyndor but mommy is a Hufflepuff," Serafina rambled.

"Yes, I just do, and yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other people to speak with," he said in a snippy way. Serafina sighed and settled into the crowd to await the sorting ceremony.


	3. Chapter 2: A Choice Hat

Serafina bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. She was awaiting her name to be called so she could be sorted. Her wait was short as her surname started with a 'C' so as soon as she was called she bounded up the steps and plopped down onto the stool, causing it to tip a bit. The older students chuckled at her eagerness, well, most of them did. Slytherin table remained silent. As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, Serafina panicked and thought of jumping off of the stool. The witch doing the sorting shot her a look and she thought better of it. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

Serafina hurried down to the table where young witches and wizards were cheering and clapping. The night went on and there was a huge surprise. Harry Potter was in _her _year! She might even get to have classes with him! Daddy used to tell her the story of Voldemort whenever she asked. He had worked on the case countless times and a band of surviving Death Eaters is what had killed him. As every one ate, Serafina noticed another girl at the Ravenclaw table that seemed to be very uncomfortable so she decided to see if she could help. As Serafina approached the other girl she noticed a long scar across her cheek.

"Hi, I'm Serafina. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm happy to have some company. You a first year, too?" the girl smiled.

"Yeah, but my brothers have gone here for two years already, so I know a bit about the place." Serafina smiled back.

"Great! Maybe you could help me find things then. I'm Helena, by the way."

"Good to meet you, Helena."

"Same here," Helena beamed, glad to have a friend so soon. _I bet no one else has a new friend yet._

Dumbledore got to his feet and started speaking. He was just as old and frail looking as Serafina's brothers had said. *"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"* He sat back down, leaving Serafina very muddled, but she clapped along with everyone else. Was this some kind of code that would be explained to her later? She shrugged and looked at the table, which was now filled with food. Helena yelped, slightly surprised.

"Never seen magic like this?" Serafina asked.

"I hadn't even heard of it until I received my letter. Both of my parents are muggles," Helena explained, still marveling at the food. Serafina had never even met a muggle.

"What's it like, the muggle world?"

"Boring, not nearly as amazing as this place," Helena replied shortly, loading her plate with roast chicken, boiled potatoes, and carrots. Serafina pondered this as she piled on carrots, potatoes, and peas. Meat had never really been a part of her diet. She loved animals too much to ingest them.

"Why aren't you eating any meat?" Helena inquired suddenly.

"I don't like to think of the face of the animal that gave it, never have eaten it, from what I can remember," Serafina replied, looking at a boy wolfing down a steak.

Serafina and Helena conversed about arbitrary things for a while and ate.

"Make sure to save room. Cole and Kade tell me they have delicious desserts," Serafina said as she heard some students start groaning because of their full tummies. Helena nodded and took one last bite of chicken. As everyone stopped eating, their food disappeared and the desserts appeared. Serafina took a chocolate eclair and some strawberries while Helena helped herself to apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

"So what kind of background do you come from?" Helena asked.

"I'm a pureblood, but not nearly as rich as some of the other families are. My mum is a Healer at St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, and my dad was the best Auror you could ever find."

"What does he do now?"

"Nothing. He died three years ago, doing his duty," Serafina sniffed.

"I'm sorry. The only death I've ever experienced was my hamster," Helena placed a hand on her friend's arm.

"It's okay, he did what was needed to protect innocent people."

They stayed quiet for a while as they finished their dessert. The hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood again.

*"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," his eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. And, finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Some students laughed, but most didn't. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon formed the words above his head. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

Everyone started singing:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."*_

Two Gryffindor boys were the ones that ended their song last. Dumbledore conducted with his wand and sent everyone to bed after the boys had finished. Helena and Serafina followed a boy with a funny hat up winding staircases and to the fifth floor of the castle. They turned down a short corridor and went up a long spiral staircase.

"How many staircases can this place possibly have?" Helena asked to no one in particular.

"Around 142, Cole counted one day when he had nothing better to do," Serafina answered.

"Must have been a boring day."

Once they had finished climbing the staircase, they waited for stragglers in front of what looked like a door but it did not have a knob or keyhole. Instead there was a beautifully carved bronze knocker that resembled an eagle. Suddenly, the eagle ruffled it's feathers.

"With a shadow & a view,  
>Use me to rekindle this anew,<br>Whether it be light or dark,  
>Every silver thread leaves its mark,<br>Etched with these ancient runes,  
>You may reflect on past moons.<br>What am I?" it asked.  
><strong>(AN: This riddle was found at the Leaky Lounge and does not belong to me in any way I do not claim that it does. It belongs to it's rightful owner and I gain no profit from it. Send me your riddles so I can use them in the story)**

Someone snorted in the back and yelled, "Duh, you're an eagle."

"Wrong answer."

"A pensieve?" I said timidly, more question than answer.

"Correct, you may all enter," the Eagle said as the door swung open to reveal a circular room with rich, dark blue carpeting, murals of many magical creatures, hangings of blue and bronze silk around the arched windows. The room was furnished with comfortable looking chairs, giant bookcases, and beautiful wooden tables. There was a large white statue between two doors that could only be Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The prefect pointed out the common room doors and Serafina went with the rest of the girls up yet another flight of stairs and found that she and Helena were in the same dormitory with three other girls, Lola, Penelope, and Felicia. They all settled into their beds after introducing themselves and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! I know you are reading, I can track my visitors just as well as you can track yours so leave your mark, be it dark or not, and shoot me a quick review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Something

"Serafina, wake up! We have to get ready for classes!" Helena sang as she jumped onto said girl's bed. Serafina's hair was a dull black, meaning she was extremely unhappy. And if there was one thing Serafina truly hated, it was waking up in the morning. Especially when learning was involved right after said awakening. If she could learn a few hours after awakening then it would be fine, but mornings were not her specialty.

"I'm up," Serafina growled. She sat up and gently pushed Helena off of her bed. The girls dressed in their new Ravenclaw robes and headed down the stairs to the common room below. There seemed to be a large congregation of first years there already and someone's fourth year sister was herding everyone into a little group.

"Come along, little ducks. It's time for you to experience your first real day at Hogwarts!" the older girl said. She seemed nice enough, until she looked longingly at our male Prefect. She must have a thing for him. Still, Serafina allowed the girl to lead her and the rest of her classmates to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once settled down at the Ravenclaw table, Serafina helped herself to an apple, buttered toast, and orange juice.

"You don't eat much," observed Penelope, who was not quite thin, but not quite pudgy, but rather some awkward in between shape.

"Have some bacon, it's delicious," Lola added.

"I can't, I'm a vegetarian," Serafina said slowly.

"More for us then!" Penelope sang. Serafina made a face as the same boy who had been tearing into a steak last night vacuumed up every meaty thing in his reach. The two of them, Penelope and the boy, reminded Serafina of each other. As Serafina sat there and slowly woke up, her hair began to take on the hot burgundy color it usually was and it slowly started to poof up, the volume increasing so that it didn't look so dull and pitiful. Some students stared, most of them seemed more astounded by magic last night as well so Serafina thought it was safe to assume that they were muggle-born.

"So who was that girl who was herding up everyone this morning?" Serafina asked out of the blue.

"That was my older sister, Roxanne. She kind of has a thing for our Prefect so she does some extra things to help him out," Felicia said shyly. Serafina nodded slightly and went back to eating. Lola and Penelope chattered on about frivolous matters such as the horrid look of the uniform, and the injustices of having such a dress code.

"I mean, the poor boys have to look like they're wearing nightgowns, which is just silly!" exclaimed Penelope. She was beginning to annoy Serafina, with her loudness and simply horrid table manners.

"I'm off to find my first class. Do you want to come with me, Helena?" Serafina said abruptly, standing and looking to her friend. She slung her school bag onto her shoulder in the process of standing.

"Oh, um s-sure," Helena fumbled for her empty school bag. When Helena had found her mind again, Serafina walked over to her brothers with Helena in tow.

"Hey guys, where are the Charms, Herbology, and Potions classrooms?" Serafina asked. She and Helena had identical schedules, which was convenient.

"We can walk you to Charms, it's not all that far from our next class, and we'll write directions for you for the rest," Cole said. Kade rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I guess we can do that," he said with sarcastic exasperation. Serafina smiled and gently punched his shoulder. She really loved her goofy brothers and they loved her, even if she could be a bit preachy sometimes.

The first month went on like this. Serafina and Helena became fast friends, while Penelope and Lola befriended each other and poor little Felicia was stuck with going between the two groups, not really belonging to either group.

On the first Saturday of October, while Felicia was in the library, she was approached by a Slytherin girl. The girl was tall and lean, with long legs and flowing auburn hair that reached down and tickled at her wrists.

"Hello! I couldn't help but notice that you were all alone over here," said the girl with the waterfall of beautiful hair. Normally she wouldn't have come over and talked to a girl of another house, considering that she was a Slytherin and that just wasn't the way things were done in Slytherin, but there was something about this girl that had drawn her over. Felicia suddenly felt very plain with her boy-cut hair of a dull and completely un-extraordinary muddy brown.

"Hi, um, yeah, my roommates are not being very agreeable, so here I am," said Felicia meekly. She had shifted into a defensive stance, well as defensive as she could be sitting down. She wasn't sure if this girl would become physical and she had heard horror stories of Slytherins from the other Ravenclaws.

"That sucks. Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked the Slytherin girl.

"Go right ahead. My name is Felicia. What's your's?"

"I'm Chavi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Felicia," Chavi said, settling into a seat next to Felicia. The two sat in silence for a while, doing homework and reading through school books. Eventually, when Felicia was just finishing up a Herbology paper on the dangers of Devil's Snare, Chavi let out a tremendous sigh of frustration.

"What's the matter?" asked Felicia.

"I just can't think of an ingredient that could be used in substitution for a unicorn's eyelash! Why would somebody even use a unicorn's eyelash in a potion?" Chavi flopped her head onto her crossed arms.

"You can't substitute for the eyelash of a unicorn. The eyelash has a unique quality that isn't fully understood yet, but professionals say that they have not found anything else that has that same quality," Felicia said, trying to help. She had read it in a Positively Potions that morning.

"Really? How interesting. Do you know anything else about it?" Chavi asked, genuinely interested.

"I just read it while skimming through an article in Positively Potions this morning. I could lend you the issue if you like," Felicia said, digging through her school bag to find it. She had planned on reading it later, maybe out by the lake while it was still relatively nice outside, but she could wait until the girl had read the article.

"Oh yes, I would like that very much, but it would be a bit less interesting to read it alone. Why don't we eat lunch together then go down to the lake to read it? Wouldn't that be fun?" Chavi said lightly. She honestly had no idea what had possessed her to want to befriend this girl, but she really did want to.

"That sounds fun, and it will give my roommates time to cool down. I would love to!" Felicia smiled and the two girls packed up their school things. As they made their way down to the Great Hall, they received some odd looks from their peers. Felicia didn't seem to notice and Chavi didn't seem too bothered but inside both girls were terrified that they would be judged by the other students. They went to their respective house tables and ate quickly and quietly, both only speaking when spoken to. When Chavi had finished eating she walked quickly over to Felicia.

"You ready?" she asked. Felicia nodded and slung her book bag onto her shoulder. The two went down to the lake's edge and read the article together, away from most of the other students who were most likely hiding in the castle from the brisk weather outside. They shared many laughs and decided that they would meet at the library weekly to study and read Positively Potions together. When Felicia finally told Serafina where she had been sneaking off to, the metamorphmagus couldn't help but feel that this was the beginning of something.


End file.
